1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power working machine such as power blower for which utilizes a high speed air stream blown off by a blower to perform scavenging operation or the like. In particular, it relates to a blower pipe which is connected to an air blow-off port of such a power working machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A power working machine, such as a power blower, of this type comprises a machine body, a prime mover such as a small-sized internal combustion engine and a blower fan driven by the prime mover which are disposed in the machine body, and a blower pipe attached to the machine body. The blower fan is rotated by driving force of the prime mover to generate compressed air by the rotation, and the compressed air is blown off as a high speed air stream from a distal end of the blower pipe toward the ground or the like. By means of the high speed air stream thus blown off, fallen leaves, refuse, etc. are drifted together to perform scavenging operation or the like.
A power working machine, such as a power blower, as described above is used while being held by operator's hand or suspended from operator's shoulder. Accordingly, the blower pipe has its blow-off opening-provided portion upwardly bent at an appropriate angle so as to blow off the high speed air stream in parallel with a scavenging site such as the ground through the blower pipe. The high speed air stream passes through the bent portion while undergoing changes in its direction of current, and thus the reaction force resulting therefrom is exerted on the blower pipe to press the distal end portion of the blower pipe against the ground or the like. This renders movement of the blower pipe extremely hard and retards rapid operation.
With respect to such conventional blower pipes as described above, there have heretofore been proposed one wherein a wheel is fixedly mounted on its bottom portion in the vicinity of its blow-off opening for a high speed air stream, and one having its bottom portion provided with a brush in the vicinity of its blow-off opening for a high speed air stream. In any of these blower pipes, however, the vicinity of the blow-off opening thereof is liable to be subjected to concentrated load and thus susceptible to damage, and yet, the use of the additional member such as the wheel or the brush inevitably leads to a high cost.